


Какая это по счёту?..

by WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Series: Жаркие ночи [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fantasy, Mini, Out of Character, PWP, Post-Canon, Romance, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: Это продолжается уже достаточно давно... И, кажется, горшечник с улицы Тюльпанов скоро сколотит на них состояние... Какую по счёту чашку они опять разбили?
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Kazuto Kirigaya
Series: Жаркие ночи [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153043
Kudos: 2





	Какая это по счёту?..

**Author's Note:**

> Внешность Кирито использована из арки "Призрачная пуля".

Эльза всегда была сама по себе. Даже тогда, в Райской Башне, она держалась особняком. Так уж вышло, что единственный, кто её привлекал — Зереф — был настолько же к ней близок, насколько и далёк. Наверное, это — доля всех лидеров, какими бы они ни были. Быть так близко, что можно дотронуться рукой, но настолько далеко морально, что никто и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы протянуть в Фигуре руку. Вот и с Эльзой вышло именно так… И даже когда она обнаруживала Зерефа, он всё дальше и дальше отходил от неё, до тех пор, пока не стал ей практически безразличен. Пусть она и не была Лидером, но она была Самой. Самой сильной, самой стойкой, самой ловкой… просто — самой. И это налагало определенный отпечаток… До одного, весьма занимательного, момента.

Его звали Кирито.

Кирито, или Киригая Кадзуто, был лидером одной из небольших, но мощных гильдий под названием «САО». «Sword Art Online», так называлась его гильдия. И он… он был не таким, каким она его себе представляла. Он был Лидером, Фигурой, Лучшим среди своих — но при том каким-то образом умудрялся не отдаляться от своих, находясь с ним на одном уровне. Получал тычки и затрещины от некоей Асуны, способной волшебницы перевооружения. Неплохо сражался и так же неплохо выпивал в компании своего зама, некоего Кляйна. Они были странной, ни на что не похожей гильдией, а потому привлекли внимание Эльзы. Настолько, что в какой-то момент она осознала сидящей себя в баре, где смешались феи и САОвцы, пьющие, смеющиеся и дерущиеся так, как будто были не разлей вода уже много лет. А она сидела за столиком с Кирито, и они болтали так, как будто давно уже были…

Эльза помотала головой Так бывает, когда ты долго находишься один. Он тогда так и сказал, заправляя длинные волосы за аккуратные небольшие уши.

«Так бывает, когда нет равного».

Видимо, как бы там ни казалось со стороны, всё же Кирито в какой-то иной плоскости отношений находился со своими согильдийцами… Эльза улыбнулась, поправляя бретельки платья, которое решила надеть на их — далеко уже не первую — встречу.

Спать вместе они начали как-то буднично и обыденно. Просто Кирито однажды задержался до позднего вечера. Просто так вышло, что дополнительного спального места у Эльзы не было, а выгонять гостя в лютый ливень и ветер она не могла себе позволить. Так уж вышло, что Кирито согласился лечь с ней в одну постель… А потом было хорошо, им обоим. И в следующий раз она сама предложила ему остаться, а он и не подумал возражать. В конце концов, они оба — взрослые люди, и кто мог им запретить получать удовольствие ко взаимной выгоде?

Раздался звонок в дверь, и Эльза неспешно прошла в коридор, открывая гостю. Он, по всей видимости, только что вернулся с задания — прибитый пылью доспех тускло блестел, запекшаяся царапина на щеке портила лицо, а в глазах светились усталость пополам с предвкушением.

— Пустишь усталого мастера на порог? — шутливо улыбнулся Кирито.

Его длинные, на зависть любой девушке, густые и шелковистые волосы были стянуты в небрежный хвост у основания шеи, а монохромная пара клинков была зажата в узкой музыкальной ладони с длинными пальцами.

— Конечно, — она улыбнулась и посторонилась. — Ты в душ?

— Если не возражаешь, — он улыбнулся, проходя в прихожую.

Скинул тяжёлые ботинки, снял чёрный плащ, оставаясь в футболке и брюках. От него пахло потом, кровью, дорожной пылью и дешевым элем.

— Ванная в твоём распоряжении, — махнула рукой Эльза, тряхнув красными волосами. — Кофе будешь?

— Ты же знаешь, что буду, — улыбнулся Кирито.

Его иссиня-чёрные глаза жадно рассматривали фигуру Эльзы, четко очерченную батистовым платьем на бретельках. Высокая причёска со множеством шпилек открывала вид на тонкую нежную шею с бьющейся на ней синеватой жилкой. Эльза улыбнулась Кирито и кивнула в сторону ванной. Тот прошёл туда, раздеваясь на ходу, но одежду всё же сбросил неопрятной кучей у самого входа в ванную, оставшись в одних боксерах Обернувшись на свою любовницу, Киригая зазывно улыбнулся, стоя к ней вполоборота. Эльза провела кончиком языка по губам, облизываясь. Кто бы там что ни говорил, но Кирито был очень привлекательным мужчиной именно для неё. Худой, жилистый, с небольшим рельефом мышц, чётко очерченным, но не перекачанным. Его глаза походили цветом — и завлекательностью — на ночное небо, а волосы, мягкие и шелковистые, так и манили зарыться в них пальцами и долгими часами перебирать пряди пальцами.

Кирито скрылся в ванной, а Эльза направилась на кухню, заваривать кофе. Это был их своеобразный ритуал, к которому они оба прибегали не так часто — из-за работы и разных гильдий. Они редко — реже, чем хотелось бы, — пересекались вне заданий и, конечно, всегда были рады увидеть друг друга. А их ночи были наполнены страстью и взаимной любовью, нежностью и тем самым уютным молчанием, которого Эльза не испытывала больше ни с кем. Это было странно, на самом деле, но пока это приносило моральное и физическое отдохновение им обоим, Титании было наплевать.

Она поставила на конфорку турку с кофе, добавила туда красного перца и корицы и, дождавшись восходящей пенки, стала помешивать кофе, периодически снимая его с огня, чтобы дать пене опасть. Это был их, и только их, маленький ритуал.

Увлёкшись своими мыслями, Эльза не заметила вышедшего из ванной Кадзуто. Парень, хотя, скорее, молодой мужчина, тихим стелющимся шагом подошёл к Титании со спины и обнял её, заставив вздрогнуть и едва не расплескать кофе. Она сердито фыркнула, но поцелуй в шею — нежный, невесомый, но обжигающий так же, как и в первый раз — заставил её улыбнуться. В их отношениях ничего не менялось…

Титания разлила кофе по чашкам, магически убирая кофейный порошок со стола, и обернулась к нему. Кирито держал Эльзу в кольце рук и покрывал поцелуями её шею, когда она обернулась. Их губы встретились, и началась привычная игра, почти прелюдия, — борьба за власть.

Кирито напирал осторожно и нежно, как будто Скарлетт была сокровищем, хрупким и бесценным. Он нежно проводил языком по её губам, осторожно прося разрешения «войти». Эльза же, чувствуя жаркое дыхание у себя на лице, ощущая сухие потрескавшиеся от ветра губы на своих губах, дрожала в предвкушении и набрасывалась на Кирито — главу другой гильдии — словно голодная тигрица. Она прикусывала его нижнюю губу, тут же как бы зализывая место укуса, толкалась языком в его рот и вела себя как хозяйка положения. Кирито это всегда забавляло, и вот снова его тихий бархатный смешок разнёсся по кухне, бросая Эльзу в новый приступ дрожи.

— У тебя потрясающие губы, — он снова поцеловал её, на этот раз почти целомудренно, — и прекрасный кофе.

Киригая забрал у Эльзы одну из кружек, а второй рукой подхватил под ягодицы, как бы сажая её себе на локоть, и пошёл со своей, несомненно бесценной, ношей к обеденному столу. У Кирито была привычка сидеть на краю стола, усадив Эльзу на согнутое колено, и пить кофе, наблюдая, как играет в витражном окне солнце. Вот и сейчас, словно ритуал, он соблюдал эту последовательность действий. Оперевшись на стол, он согнул одну ногу в колене и положил её на другую, усадив Эльзу на своеобразное живое кресло. Титания улыбнулась, отхлебнув кофе, и демонстративно слизала кончиком языка капельку, оставшуюся на стенке чашки. Кирито усмехнулся, крепче прижимая её к себе.

К чему им обоим были слова? Им и так было уютно, даже — тем более — в молчании. Киригая обнимал Эльзу, водя пальцами по её тонкой талии и посылая волны мурашек даже сквозь невесомый батист платья. За окном играло красками закатное солнце, но сквозь витраж ничего не было толком видно. Они сидели, обнимались, молчали и пили кофе. По телу Кирито и его мокрым волосам стекали капельки воды, и Эльза провожала их путь едва заметными касаниями пальцев, заставляя дрожать уже Кирито. В какой-то момент такой неспешной сладкой пытки он не выдержал.

— Если ты продолжишь так же, то я взорвусь.

— Что ж, — Эльза усмехнулась, — я слишком долго тебя не видела и успела соскучиться…

Не успела Титания договорить, как с тихим стуком была почти отброшена в сторону чашка с кофе Кирито, а сама Эльза оказалась сидящей на столе, почти лежащей. Кофе из её чашки выплеснулся на платье, оставив некрасивый развод, но главным было то, что над нею нависал Кирито, расширившимися зрачками всматриваясь в лицо.

— Ты играешь с огнём… — жаркий шёпот обжёг ушко Эльзы, и, пока она думала, что на это ответить, половина застёжек платья уже были расстёгнуты. Кирито знал толк в возбуждении женщин — или только одной её, Эльзы, было не так уж и важно. Он двумя пальцами расстёгивал застёжку, оглаживал открывающийся кусочек кожи и продолжал свою медленную пытку. Губами он заставлял Эльзу выгибаться, то пытаясь уйти от его губ, то от его шаловливых рук — ведь Кирито сцеловывал капельки кофе, оставшиеся на нежной бледной коже, открывавшейся с каждой побежденной застёжкой батистового платья.

— Кирито… — выдохнула Эльза, когда её одним слитным движением прижали к крепкому обнаженному торсу, и сдёрнули платье. Оставаясь в одном нижнем белье, с чулками и поясом для них, Эльза во все глаза наблюдала, как её мужчина закусывает губу, чтобы не наброситься на неё прямо сейчас. Его расширившиеся зрачки пульсировали в такт сердцебиению, и так уж получилось, что его тело — прохладное и влажное — настолько контрастировало с телом самой Титании, разгорячённым и тёплым, что этот контраст добавлял определенного шарма в происходящее. Для Скарлетт это было почти так же, как перец в кофе — пикантно и приятно.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — прошептал Кирито, тяжело дыша. Он сильно прижимал Эльзу к себе, и она не отказала себе в удовольствии оставить ярко-алый засос на его шее, пока тот пытался взять себя в руки. На тихое рассерженное шипение Эльза только рассмеялась, зарываясь пальцами во влажную шевелюру. Выгнувшись, словно кошка, она провокационно потёрлась о уже достаточно большую выпуклость на штанах Киригаи, заставив его втянуть воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Я стараюсь, — мурлыкнула Эльза, обвивая ногами бёдра своего мужчины. Она тоже очень, очень скучала по нему.

Кирито повалил Эльзу на стол, нависая над ней и раздвигая ноги коленом. Лифчик она потеряла почти мгновенно и тут же вцепилась в его плечи, оставляя следы от ногтей. Кирито же, добравшись до «сладкого», с наслаждением и каким-то голодом играл с грудью Эльзы. Он лизал и покусывал соски, сжимал и нежно оглаживал чувствительные полушария, едва умещающиеся в его ладони, и покрывал поцелуями каждый доступный ему участок кожи. Распластавшись на обеденном столе, Эльза скрестила ноги за спиной Кирито, притягивая его к себе, и двигала бёдрами вверх-вниз, чувствуя, как к самому сокровенному прикасается, трётся и всё больше каменеет достоинство Кирито, скрытое тканью штанов. По кухне разносились страстные стоны.

— Кирито… —раздался жаркий шёпот.

Сам он уже давно был возбуждён и распалён, но прекрасно понимал, что опрометчиво действовать нельзя, иначе, после долгого воздержания, Эльзе будет больно.

— Эльза… — почти рык, пробирающий мурашками с головы до ног. Эльза дрожала и выгибалась, хотела уже так сильно, что трусики промокли насквозь, но Кирито всё медлил.

Он покрывал её тело поцелуями, мял в руке грудь, спускался влажной дорожкой поцелуев-укусов-засосов иже. Оглаживал плоский живот, с силой проводил шершавыми ладонями по нежной коже на боках, вызывая дрожь. Целовал живот, ещё и ещё, обводил кончиком языка пупочную ямочку, осторожно, нежно и бережно снимая с неё трусики. Прикусил тазобедренную косточку и тут же зализал место укуса, с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как разгорается пламя страсти в карих глазах Эльзы. Прикусив внутреннюю сторону бедра, Кирито аккуратно лизнул половые губы Эльзы, как будто пробуя их на вкус — или вспоминая. Эльза охнула, рефлекторно сжимая ноги, но Кирито не позволил ей.

Он вновь провёл языком снизу вверх, раскрывая лоно и задевая кончиком языка клитор, и Эльза тихо вскрикнула, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу этому движению. Кирито тихо выдохнул, обжигая дыханием нежную кожу в самом сокровенном месте, и затем повторил движение языка, немного проникая внутрь. Эльза издала полустон-полувсхлип и зарылась пальцами одной руки в волосы Кирито, направляя его.

Его дважды просить не надо было. Он снова лизнул половые губы, раскрывая их, и, подчиняясь движениям Титании, ускорился, задавая сразу быстрый темп. Вскоре к языку добавились и пальцы — сначала один, потом второй, растягивая Эльзу. Особенно крупно она вздрагивала, когда Кирито пальцами изображал идущего человечка внутри неё, посылая волны наслаждения по телу красноволосой воительницы. Эльза подавалась бёдрами навстречу его языку и губам, его жаркому дыханию, в то время как Кирито и сам возбуждался всё больше и больше, слушая ничем не сдерживаемые, сладкие и страстные стоны Титании. Как же хорошо, что в этой квартире хорошая звукоизоляция…

В штанах было тесно. Кирито мягко отстранился, облизываясь, словно кот, дорвавшийся до сметаны. Эльза раскинулась на столе, с широко разведенными ногами, с полуприкрытыми глазами и приоткрытым ротиком. Её грудь высоко вздымалась от тяжёлого дыхания, а розовые горошины сосков набухли и затвердели. Кирито с шипением потянул штаны вниз, и Эльза открыла глаза, наблюдая за этим зрелищем, почти стриптизом.

Член Кирито гордо вздымался, пачкая естественной смазкой низ живота. Чётко очерченные мышцы подрагивали, выдавая то напряжение и титанические усилия воли, которые глава САО прилагал, чтобы не наброситься на неё прямо сейчас. Это заставляло чувствовать Эльзу некоторую гордость за себя, и своё тело: Киригая не часто терял контроль, оставаясь спокойным и рассудительным, но когда терял… Эльза была горда тем, что полноту его страстной, эмоциональной, порывистой, но слишком сдерживаемой и скрываемой натуры видела, похоже, она одна. Кирито стоял перед ней во всём своём великолепии, тело его было прекрасным и вызывало желание обладать одним только своим видом. Немаленький — природа любила своего мага! — член гордо вздымался, обвитый паутинкой вен, и блестящая от смазки головка так и просилась, чтобы к ней прикоснулись. Эльза опёрлась на локоть и села, жадно разглядывая предмет своего вожделения. Сам хозяин «предмета» стоял и тяжело дышал, прикрыв глаза, так что когда Эльза провела кончиками пальцев от основания члена до головки, огладив её пальцами, Кирито крупно вздрогнул. Слизнув с указательного пальца капельку смазки, Эльза обвила руками его шею и прошептала в ухо, прижимаясь всем телом:

— Иди ко мне…

Просить Кирито дважды не надо было никогда. Он каким-то шестым чувством понимал, что именно нужно девушке, и потому был не просто хорошим — прекрасным любовником! Подхватив Эльзу под ягодицы, он аккуратно насадил её на свой член, выдохнув сквозь сжатые зубы, когда всякое движение прекратилось. Эльза чувствовала, как подрагивает внутри неё достоинство Кирито, а потому не спешила двигаться, давая и себе, и ему время привыкнуть к слегка подзабытым ощущениям. Когда дрожь, пробравшая обоих, утихла, Киригая усадил Эльзу обратно на стол и качнул бёдрами, двигаясь внутри неё. Медленное, размеренное и осторожное движение послало по телу волну неги, и Эльза тихо застонала от переполняющего её наслаждения.

— Я.. долго… так не про... продержусь… — выдохнул Кирито между толчками, уткнувшись лбом в лоб Эльзы и сжимая её ягодицы в узких мозолистых ладонях. Эльза улыбнулась и откинулась на спину, обвивая ногами его торс и наматывая на кулак длинные чёрные волосы.

— Значит... не сдерживайся…

Эта фраза, наверное, послужила переключателем. Как только до Кадзуто дошло, что сдерживаться и быть нежным его и не просят, он начал с силой вбиваться в Эльзу, выходя и входя на полную длину своего члена. Влажные, пошлые шлепки плоти о плоть, скрип стола, не в первый раз подвергающегося такому извращенному насилию, жаркие стоны и шумное, прерывистое дыхание наполнили кухню квартиры. Чашка Кирито, всё это время каким-то чудом остававшаяся на столе, всё же упала, расплёскивая кофе, и разбилась, но никому не было до этого дела. Эльза вцепилась пальцами в плечи Кирито, притягивая к себе и лихорадочно покрывая его лицо поцелуями. Кирито, с прикрытыми глазами, ловил губами губы Титании и мерно вбивался в неё, попеременно то целуя в губы, то почти кусая за шею, открытую высокой причёской. Её волосы растрепались, выбившись из причёски, и щекотали голый торс главы САО. Сам Кирито работал, словно отбойный молоток, и вскоре, с последним, особенно протяжным и жалобным скрипом кухонного стола, оба волшебника забились в оргазме.

Позже, сидя на кухонном столе в обнимку, они задумчиво смотрели на разбитую чашку и расплескавшийся по полу кофе.

— Это какая уже? — задумчиво спросила Эльза, вырисовывая на груди Кирито какие-то одной ей понятные узоры тонкими пальчиками.

— Тридцатая где-то… — задумчиво протянул Кирито, отрываясь от выцеловывания её шеи.

— Надо будет новую купить…

— Угу.


End file.
